oc's life
by red haired soul reaper
Summary: 3 new people, how does this change thing, and who and how relationships do thing have with the charaters of bleach!


(Shed tears of blood, Weeping Princess)

"Nagasu Ketsurui, Kyokihime" the sword gently turns into water, and starts for a ring around the woman's waist spinning in a fast motion. The woman with long brown hair, quickly looking up at the hollow who was preparing an cero attack. slowly raising her hand above her head, the ring of water started to widen and follow her hand, covering her body in a whirlwind of water.

"HA, you think that water Will stop my cero attack, and here i thought you had a brain" said the rough voice of the hollow. The woman felt the air change at the cero came toward her, she didn't move, only changed the state of the water around her to ice very fast. The cero split around the ice and went into two building behind the brown haired woman. The hollow gasped, 'no human or soul reaper have stopped that attack, what make her so special'. The ice around the woman, change back into the ring of water around her.

"who are you, how did you stop my attack" he demanded an explanation. The woman stared at the hollow.

"I don't have to tell you anything, but i will humour you and tell you my name... its chi asakura, lieutenant of squad 13" the woman now known as chi identified herself. " Don't worry about telling me your name, it wont even matter in a minute"

"what ar-" the hollow started, but was cut of by the woman lifting her arm up in front of her in one sharp moment, making a spear of water fly out of the ring of water towards the hollow at high speed. The hollow put both arms to block the attack, but when the spear of water hit his arm, it quickly separated into two line of water at went around to his back and pierced the back of his skull, going all the way through cracking the hollows bone hard skull. The hollow gave an scream, went wide eye before turning into black dust and disappearing altogether.

"they send me...a lieutenant, to do a job that could be done by a 5th seat...how degrading" chi sighed. Quickly opening a gate back to the soul society, she didn't even glance back before stepping in to the gate with her sword in sealed state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"welcome back lieutenant asakura!" shouted a random squad member " i hope everything went well" came another shout from the crowd of people that had came to welcome her back at the gate.

"everything went well, have a nice day" I said to the group and quickly slipped away toward head captains office. Flash stepping there got me there much faster, I informed the lieutenant of squad one of my arrive, so he could inform head captain yamamoto.

"you may go in now" stated chojiro sasakibe. I nodded a thanks to him and went in. In the room yamamoto was seated in his chair, looked in my direction.

"report" was the only thing he said.

"my mission was the find the hollow that was killing the soul reapers assigned to that are, i located it several hour after my arrive in the world of the living and quickly engaged it, killing it in a matter of minutes". the head captain seemed to thing on my words for an minute, then questioned why i was able to defeat in it a matter of minute, when it defeated a level 6 seat very easily. I thought on this for a moment then realised something, when the hollow shot is cero at my ice wall, I felt the force behind it and had to concentrate quite a lot of my spiritual energy, just to stop it from breaking. Normally a large attack on my ice barrier, i wouldn't feel, because the ice it self sucks the spiritual energy of the attack and use that to up hold it self. Then after that attack my Zanpakuto didn't feel is same.

"sir, i think what made this hollow so hard to defeat was the fact that i look like a low class hollow, however it could use cero which is an attack use by more high class, so it could be possible that the soul reapers underestimated it. Using this, the hollow quickly took advantage and killed them using the cero in a surprised attack. Also it could be possible that in the cero, there was poison. After it hit my ice barrier, the water form of my zanpakuto felt somewhat different." I finish my speech, and stood there waiting for the head captain to speak.

"well whatever the case was, it doesn't matter now, the hollow is dead..." he paused for a moment then continued "and how are you and you zanpakuto doing" he waited for an answer.

"yes... i am doing fine, and kyokihime...well i don't know, i haven't spoken to her since the fight" i answered him. To be honest i was worried because kyokihime is never is quiet, but the battle might of just drained her, and might just be tired.

"very well...well do on your first complete mission as a lieutenant, you may leave now". i nodded and didn't say anything, just turn and walked out the door.

It was strange being a lieutenant, because i had only been in the squad a whole 3 months before i was promoted and to be fair i didn't think i would be able to do it, but captain ukitake reassured me that i am doing i fine job. it was that hard, i just had to keep people in the squad in order and make sure everything runs smoothly, and do the necessary paperwork. which was a bore, but if you keep a head of it there really isn't that much of it.

Turning the corner, i spot 3rd seat ikkaku and 5th seat yumichika ayasegawa of squad 11. That squad always annoyed me how they go around thing there the strongest soul reapers, which of course isn't true however some of the high seats like the people it front of me can put up an amazing fight. As my mind was on squad 11 my mind drifted to a member that i know quilt well. we grow up together in the rukon district, entered the academy at the same time and even graduated at the same time, but after that i had been so busy training and becoming lieutenant, that i had no time to visit her. Her name was tenki meaning weather, was in truth fit her personality, because one moment you could be have a nice conversation with her then the next your dodging her punch. Just like however the weather could change in i second.

i mind up my mind i was going to report back to my captain than go see her...even if i have to go to that squad, i held back a shiver that went down my back and flash stepped toward squad 13. once i was there i was greeted by member that i had passed on the way to the captain office. I knock on the door and waited to be called in 'come in' came my captain voice from behind the door, has i enter his eye widen

"asakura-Chan, your back how did the mission go, i hope your not injured" he questioned me, i was glad that he was concerned for my welbeing.

"everything when well, and i am fine captain" and spoke with a little bow to show my respect. "although I'm not to sure about kyokihime, she has become rather quiet" i spoke looking down at the sword which was attacked to my hip. My captain smiled at me.

"i sure it nothing and i glad your alright, if your going to lose sleep over her quietness, try meditating and talking to her that way" he said. i thought it over, i hadn't gone in my mind scape since i gained shika. i wasn't that i didn't like it in there, it was just that i been so busy i hadn't realised that i have been neglecting her. I put my hand on the hilt and thought 'I'm sorry kyokihime' hope that she would forgive me.

"oh chi, would be willing to do me a favour" my captain asked me, i had never refused to do something that my captain had asked, but today i really wanted to see tenki.

"well...you see...captain" i said, unsure weather or not to go through with it.

"yes" he turned to me looking at me with an expression that i couldn't quite read.

"errmm...well i had plan to go see my friend in squad 11 today" I said looking down. captain ukitake didn't say nothing for a while so i looked but, only to see my captain smiling face.

"Of course you may visit your friend, i was begining to worried that you didn't have a social life, and just spent it all working" he said with a cheeky smile and is face.

"captain! i do have a social life...just been busy" i said.

"hahaha! go have some fun chi, head captain gave you a week of" he said turning me toward the door.

"hai, captain" i walked out the door and turned back and muttered a thanks to my captain.


End file.
